User talk:OishiLover75
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tetris X The Simpsons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 11:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Wagon WELCOME my good friend to the world of crossovers if you have any questions ask Kombatgod and I Great to see this wiki isn't dead :P now that your here I might also start editing more now. Besides I got a ton of crossovers I have yet to add here that I found. Death Note Page As you can see I was working on a Death Note page (as you can see with the pics) well I was beginning to finish The Death Note page but my screen froze on me but its working fine now still because of stuff going on tonight, expect the page to be done by tomorrow around 3-4ish. God of War page it is done Xbox avatar Hi, since you mentioned it in Dragonsblood's page I thought I'd precise this: Miis aren't a series. I'm open for debate, but for now I decided that Miis appearing in other games don't count as crossovers, since they're avatars, they're not fictional characters. So the same goes for xbox avatars. Now, the Wii games series is a series of games, and I decided to consider it one since it's marketed as such, but the Miis themselves don't count. So if you want to consider games where the avatars appear fine (like the Kinect games maybe, I don't know, I'm not familiar with xbox), but not the avatar themselves.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Also I think all those games you added to the Wii games series shouldn't be considered for the same reason. For now I'll leave them there, but I might re-edit the page once I checked each game individually.--Kombatgod (talk) 15:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The Target Page While I was working on that commercial I learned only Skylanders, TMNT, and Barbie made it and not Frozen and such. Just letting you know ;) NVM I found the other video that contains those characters Lucky Star Sorry i'm just a new user here. I'm one of the closest friends of KombatGod, he's my classmate in the university. There's just a problem, i just want to know how to solve the problem of the link section. XD Kokodaioh (talk) 22:09, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I fixed it, next time type "l" instead of a number. I saw that some of the numbers were 3. Were some of them type 3 links? -Oishi I just use the codes of ther pages and edit them, but it seems that it always gives me an error. -koko Also, in refers in the series while out refers its references in other series. -Oishi :I have no clue who this guy is supposed to be.--Kombatgod (talk) 23:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Kombatgod, I believe he's your classmate. -Oishi :Lol I know what they wrote. But could it be an impostor??--Kombatgod (talk) 23:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Do you go to a university? -Oishi he doesn't, muwahaha Kokodaioh (talk) 00:17, February 5, 2015 (UTC) You lying bas****. Thanks for helping though. -Oishi honestly, we're classmates. He's always distracted whenever we do our projects at uni.. He's always distracted by the Wiki.. Sorry for the off-topic XDDKokodaioh (talk) 00:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Street Fighter The fact(lucky star) appears already in the street fighter page Kokodaioh (talk) 22:45, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to say I know your created pages by the minute but can you please add the information (shows,comics, etc) when making these cause sometimes its a real pain to get all the info.Thanks. -Dragon Fine. -Oishi I was trying Madagascar until I saw your edit conflict. -Oishi Roleplay (sorry kinda shy) Um hi......I'm van and I'm a little shy.I've been looking all over to do a Care Bears welcome to care a lot roleplay with someone......and I saw u made the Care Bears page here......I was wondering if u were a fan and if so could u possibly do the roleplay with me......I'm sorry idk how else to ask. If u can plz message me on my talk page and meet me in chat? If not it's fine and thnx anyway (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 22:29, October 23, 2015 (UTC)) No, I just thought the wiki could use a page like this. As for the chat, just give me a good schedule and we could arrange things. -Oishi Oh ok. Wait u would do the Care Bears welcome to care a lot roleplay with me? So I could meet wonderheart in it? And as for chat maybe around like 6 or 7? Idk when u r exactly available so just give me a heads up on what time is good for u (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 19:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC)) I am more of a MLP and Sofia the First fan than a Care Bears one. But still, I would like to chat with you; won't talk about Care Bears though. -Oishi Oh ok. Well I'd like to do an mlp rp ,bc I've never done one, eventually and thnx (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 21:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC)) Are you ready? -Oishi Oh shoot sorry maybe tomorrow (i didnt see your message) (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 01:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC)) Power Team, now Kwirk I'll do one better! I'll create a page for Kwirk! Now The Power Team has a connection that is also a link! Zakor1138 (talk) 23:36, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Unless you meant if any of these games has connections to any other existing link on the wiki. In that case, Malkil, the villain of Wizards & Warriors, also makes an appearance in Captain N. Zakor1138 (talk) 23:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) The last one is what I meant. Thanks. -Oishi ::Well, at the very least, I added a Kwirk page, as well as created a Wizards & Warriors page. So, you're welcome! ---Zakor1138 (talk) 00:07, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Media categories I believe the names of categories should be lower case, such as Video games, Web series and so on. (as opposite to Video Games, Web Series and so on) It usually is this way in Wikia sites.--Kombatgod (talk) 21:18, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Beyond Good and Evil Thanksfor your edit.CavaX (talk) 18:13, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Nostalgia Critic X Nightmare Before Christmas Explain to me how you can connect?!--CavaX (talk) 14:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Shenmue Would you help me with this page? You have permission.--CavaX (talk) 20:11, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks.--CavaX (talk) 13:18, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Console appearces=Mascot links Hi Oishi,i'm CavaX. you see the console's appearances as a Mascot links? Many Examples: Gameboy in Captain N and Game Boy (Valiant). Miiverse and in Super Smash Bros.. Nintendo DS in Mario Kart. --.--This guy (talk) 10:05, November 15, 2016 (UTC) South Park and Imagination Land I found a few references out of the series--CavoX (talk) 13:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) -Rambo -The lord of rings -Dragonheart -Superman -The Patriot -Starbate --CavoX (talk) 13:31, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you use character names because I saw Cinderella and the mascot of Thundercats. -Oishi Are you referring to the Disney's Cinderella?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I have found a reference of Pokemon in South Park,read this description: In the episode Chinpokom are present various parodies of the Pokémon series, and fad culture in general. The line of toys have additionally made cameos in many subsequent episodes. Near the end of the episode Kenny McCormick dies of an epileptic seizure as a reference to the banned episode Electric Soldier Porygon. The episode additionally heavily parodies the anime and video games to a lesser extent. Ash Ketchum and James are both parodied. Some of the "Chinpokomon" seen closely resemble Pikachu, Meowth and Charmander.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 13:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks -Oishi If you need help again,Im at your disposal.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 13:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi Oishi-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 21:37, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I would have some commitments with Final Fantasy. But I can help. -- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 12:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I found a parody of Star Wars in Memberseries.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 14:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I want to make a page like Video games in The Bozeman Reaction, but with just mentioning about what Memberries said. -Oishi We could make a summary links.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 16:27, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I want to mention the what berries (like mentioning what individual things they referenced with Star Wars). Are you good with Star Wars references? -Oishi Yes and this is a photo i took during a scene of Memberberries episode: So I've found references cited Star Trek and Star Wars. Then I found one Donald Trump just is not relevant because it is a real person, but I also found a reference to the Teen Titans and a game that I can not recognize the name.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 17:12, November 22, 2016 (UTC) One photo because im not so sure for this. Can you list MAINLY the references on what the Memberberries mentioned? Try the South Park Archieve since I am working on scripts. -Oishi I will see what I can do.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 17:39, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I found none.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX']] 17:52, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Check in the scripts where the sayings by the Memberberries (they can talk) are. Start off with the episode "Memberberries" (Season 20 episode 1). Pretty much just different fictional references the berries say. (I know you wouldn't mention anything controversial) -Oishi You can come to this talk to clarify something.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 13:46, November 30, 2016 (UTC) New page if you want edit.Is a big(good) article.:-)-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 12:58, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 17:04, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Disabilited account Im dead.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 14:43, December 3, 2016 (UTC) How come? -Oishi :I did stupid things with various redirects and categories.It begins to seem pointless.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 14:56, December 3, 2016 (UTC) When can you come back? -Oishi :Now.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 14:06, December 5, 2016 (UTC)